


Sea Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's an Admiral, and Malia's a pirate captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Bound

“My ship sails tomorrow,” Malia remarked casually before moving her rook, “and check.”

Kira frowned, moving her king away, “I was hoping my informants were wrong.”

“Oh? And you’re in check again,” Malia said.

“We’ll be attacking you,” Kira said, inching her king across the board.

“And you’re still not begging me to stay,” Malia teased, “check again.”

Kira’s eyes cut to hers, “Would it change anything?”

“No,” Malia answered softly, dropping her eyes to the chessboard.

“I thought not,” Kira said, moving her queen, “check mate.”

“Good game,” Malia said, meaning her trap more than the overall game. She’d been too distracted to play well, and doubtless Kira had noticed.

“Another?” Kira asked, spinning a bishop around in her palm.

Malia almost said yes. It would be so easy to play chess throughout the night with the barkeep occasionally refilling their tankards. Malia knew the owner, Lydia, well and the woman allowed them to drink and play in their secluded corner as long as they wanted. No one ever bothered them- Kira might be out of uniform, but Malia wasn’t and a slim knife glinted between her breasts. She had gutted a man once here, back before she knew Kira, and the people here had strong memories.

Yes was the safe answer. The two would part in happy and sleepy spirits, with a hug a shade too long to be appropriate- between friends or adversaries. It pained her that they had to be enemies in the daylight, that Kira would always put her honor first. Malia couldn’t stop, and even if she did, she’d still be hunted down, far too notorious for retirement.

She would never forgive herself for saying yes though, so she didn’t.

Malia lightly clasped Kira’s fair hands, “Do you wanna see the only speck of land I own instead?


End file.
